my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tochi Ringer
Tochi Ringer (リンジャー・土地, Rinjā Tochi), also known as the Emotional Hero "Eleos" (感情的ヒーローエレオス, Kanjō-Teki Hīrō Ereosu) or Emotion Man as he nicknames himself, is a first year Hero Student in the National Hero Academy's South Campus. Thanks to his extremely versatile quirk, Emotion Dope, he managed to get in the school through his own means. Albeit finding it practical, he holds a grudge of sorts against his own quirk for not letting him experience normal emotions, and is desperate to find stability and peace in the simple pleasures of life. Appearance Personality At first glance, Tochi may appear somewhat cold and cynical, usually making snarky and sarcastic comments with dry wit. He naturally seems to take on a "straight man" role when confronted to absurd things, and is usually wrongly assumed to be aloof, rebel and uncaring. In truth, he only looks this way out of social awkwardness and inability to express his own feelings. Due to the overwhelming intensity of his emotions, he has learnt to stuff and keep them bottled up as soon as they make an appearance to avoid failing to control them and make an ass of himself. Because he barely ever tried to deal with them in the first place, he often finds himself unable to describe and identify his emotions, apart from the five emotions he knows best since they're associated with the use of his quirk. He also never had any friends and doesn't know how he's supposed to act to earn friendship, let alone affection. ... Quirk and Abilities Quirk Emotion Dope (感情・ドープ, Kanjō Dōpu): This quirk allows Tochi to enhance himself in various ways according to his emotional state. In total, there are three ways in which he can be enhanced: if feeling happiness or excitement, his energy and stamina increase noticeably, allowing him to spend long amounts of time in a frenzied state without needing to rest. If feeling disgust, his senses are multiplied expotentially, leading him to have an extremely good eyesight, ear range and sense of smell. Finally, if feeling anger or fear, he's gifted with a strenght and speed boost, which allows him to fight back or flee what is causing this reaction to him. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the boost. Sadness is an exception to the rule considering it doesn't grant Tochi any boost, but rather puts him in a depressive state and cancels any boost he might've been under the influence of. While all of these different effects can be coupled – minus sadness – Tochi's body is only able to handle one main effect and only a little of the rest, reflecting how he is only able to focus on one of his emotions at a time. Once the boosts wear down on their own, all of the energy that was used to fuel them is found suddenly lacking, and Tochi in turn immediately starts feeling overwhelmingly tired. While he can sleep up to 32 hours to regain what he's lost, a boost can last up to 72 hours if not cancelled by another emotion. Although versatile, this Quirk is show to have terrible downsides, and its use can be quite tricky to master. The biggest downside by far is that it basically makes Tochi bipolar, with alternating manic and depressive episodes. Because the boosts only truly apply when his emotions are intense enough, those emotions can easily take over rational thinking and make him a danger for himself and the others, making him need to take medication to counter those effects. When feeling overwhelming joy, for example, Tochi's under a boost in energy akin to a sugar rush, which can go as far as to put them in a trance during which he has no filters and no limits like shame or fear. On the contrary, sadness can put him in a depressive state that can go as far as to give him suicidal thoughts and the likes. All of this can be created by the littlest things, like being upset by a missed train, which is why it's important that Tochi controls his own emotions. Although not having quite gotten the handle of his quirk yet, he has learned how to activate it manually by invoking images associated with the desired emotion to his mind. It's yet not perfect if another emotion is too strong to replace. As of a recent evolution, this Quirk can also be midly projected onto others through touch. It allows another person to receive the boosts and the emotion that goes with them for about fifteen minutes in a much milder form. It also depends on Tochi's own ressources, which means that if he is starting to get depleted in energy, this cannot function. The party that receives those emotions may experience confusion due to the fact that they're not their own, and may lightly suffer of the same drawbacks as the original quirk user. Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Other Equipment History Tochi was born to Eloise and Lewis Ringer, two fans of anime and manga who named him after the hero of a popular shounen that was airing at the time of his birth. Although his immediate family was formed of only him and his parents, he quickly learned about his dozens of cousins, aunts and uncles when participating to the family gatherings they would hold at times. Back then, his mother didn't leave home much, both because he needed taking care of and because her empathy quirk didn't allow her to go to places where too many people gathered. Back when he was little, Tochi midly picked up his parents' interest with how much he was immersed in it, as well as some other passings interests, but was forced to drop them all a few years after unknowingly gaining his quirk. Back when it first manifested, his emotions were still on a manageable scale for a kid his age, with very weak boosts in turn. But as he grew up, their intensity increased alongside him, leading him to have to drop everything that would cause a reaction too intense. He retreated in an emotionless shell, allowing himself little room to feel, and as a result grew up not knowing how to properly deal with his own emotions or how to communicate them. This impairment on the emotional side also deeply affected his friendships with others, since he would either have no emotional response and couldn't read the mood, or his emotions would get out of control and annoy others. Finding himself with no friends to appreciate him and no passion to pursue in life, he gave himself up to the sadness and let it consume him whole, becoming extremely depressive for a few months, before his parents decided to intervene. They sent him to various psychiatrists that diagnosed the presence of his quirk and the bipolar disorder that had resulted from it, and prescribed him a ton of different medications for bipolar disorder but also anxiety and depression. Afterwards, he took an interest to heroics and decided to join a Hero school to put his awful quirk into use for the sake of others, and perhaps meet someone in a similar situation with who he could bond. Synopsis Friendship Arc Relationships Family= Eloise Ringer TBA Lewis Ringer TBA Morana Ringer TBA |-| Classmates= Ezarah TBA Trivia * Tochi's star sign is Sagittarius. * His favorite dish is shortbread biscuits, that he usually eats with his coffee. * His favorite color is green, although it's closely followed by red and orange. * He likes anime, idol songs, fighting video games, cold environments, scarfs and his coffee * He dislikes situations that require him to be socially competent, warm weather, metal songs, his quirk, hospitals and his scars. * He's afraid of losing control of himself, fire and drowning. * He was born in Louisiana but moved to Texas because of his father's work. * His hero name comes from the Greek God Eleos, that was said to be the personification of pity, mercy, clemency, and compassion like his Roman counterpart Clementia. * Tochi's theme song is considered to be "22194" from The Promised Neverland by his author. * He is heavily medicated to keep his quirk's downsides at bay, and can often be found in the nurse's office when the side effects of his medication against bipolar disorder and anxiety get too bad to deal with. * He is extremely resistant to cold temperatures, which may be the remains of his father's quirk since it's not to the same extent. Similarly to him however, he is extremely weak to hot temperatures and anything above 23°C is a living hell to him. * Nomenclature: ** Tochi (土地) - Local, composed of To (土, "ground", commonly pronounced Tsuchi) and Chi (地, "earth", commonly pronounced Ji). ** Ringer - Word used to speak about someone alike, usually starting with "dead". Quotes * "The name's Tochi Ringer. Apparently my parents didn't give a shit when they named me, 'cause it means "local" in Japanese, and I'm pretty sure I'm a cryptid back where I live because of it. So yeah. Nice to meet you all." – Tochi introducing himself to his classmates * "I barely got anything from my father. It's as if we weren't related at all. Sometimes, I wonder if he's just a stranger that married my mom so she wouldn't have to raise her kid alone." – Tochi explaining his relationship with his father * "Everyone has something that they pursue with passion. Anime, drawing, writing, music, heroics... Everyone can have something they will fully put their heart into doing, but me? With that pain in the ass of a quirk, I'm barely authorized to feel emotions for my own safety. Feeling passion... would be suicidal. But truly... I'm not asking for much. I just want some friends." – Tochi to his mother * "Careful- Hey! Don't touch it! It's a collector's item!" – Tochi to a classmate, exposing his nerdy personality * "I don't really have a reason to want to go to a Hero school. I mean, I'd probably get as much fun and friendship there as in any other school, right? But, you know, if I can put this stupid quirk into use for the sake of others while doing just that, it won't just be some teenage idleness anymore..." – Tochi exposing his motivation to get into a Hero school * "Eat my ass." – Tochi taunting a classmate in a mock fight * "CHIPOTLE IS A PLANET. FIGHT ME." – Tochi in a trance under his quirk's energy boost * "I like my coffee bitter. Reminds me of the taste of life." – Tochi's coffee tastes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users